Characters in Plumbers
This is the list of characters in the series Plumbers, along with their descriptions. D42 roommates Aliens who live in the room D42. Peixes A Baharian from Espacio Enorme. Peixes is the main character in the series. Peixes has the powers all Baharians have: Super speed, indestructibility, flight and good swimming. Peixes is normal, quite stupid, but not so stupid. He is a little immature. Cibus A Mordidan from Selva. Cibus is Peixes's friend. Cibus has the powers all Mordidan have: razor sharp teeth, shooting electricity, and strength. Cibus is very stupid and he loves to eat, the classic "stupid fat sidekick". Sartan A Cangrejon from Espacio Enorme. Sartan is mostly the third part of Peixes's friends. Sartan, like all Cangrejons, is super-strong, can swim great and cut with his pincers. He loves to fight, (but isn't the bully), and will find any way to get himself in a fight. He is as stupid as Rath, with the same personality. Ledus A Cervellon from Glace Cerveaun. Ledus is the most normal of the characters. He is a genius, he can freeze, and can build anything from ice. He is very serious, smart, but has bad luck. He thinks his roommates are total morons. D43 roommates Aliens who live in room D43. Decibel A evolved Sonorosian from Sonorosia. Decibel is the most normal of his roommates, a little more than Retrecir. Decibel can create disks that shoot loud sound as a weapon. A special ability he has is to make them make different sounds to make music. He rocks on his guitar all night metal and rock, exetremely bady. Only in one episode he created a great song, The Power of Sound, with Cibus and Peixes. He sucks at school. Retrecir A Encoger from Klein. Encoger also appears mostly as the third part of Peixes's friends. Retrecir can shrink (himself and others), shoot electricity and control tech. He is a nerd, works excellent with computers, but is very weak. He also cries on every thing, and is very small. Exypnos A Encephalonan from Intellecto. Exypnos is a genius. Exypnos is a super- genius he can fly, create forcefields, has telekinesis and can fire lasers. He is crazy (not as much as Elduris), a genius, and creates many inventions. Elduris A Crazed Element from Insania. Elduris is the most crazy in the series. Elduris can control both ice and fire, and he can regenarate from being destroyed. Elduris is completely insane, barely saying except "Fire!", and he is a pyromaniac and a cryomaniac (if that is possible). D97 roommates Aliens (most of them female) who live in room D97. Sakana A female Baharian from Espacio Enorme. She is also sometimes part of Peixes's friends. Sakana has the powers all Baharians have: Super speed, indestructibility, flight and good swimming. Sakana is grey, like other female Baharians. She has a crush on Peixes. She is shown to be very aggresive. Thirio A Beithioche from Animhithe. He is Sakana's pet, so he lives with her. He is super agile, super strong, can bite through anything, and can sting with his tail. He attacks and destroys almost everything, except Sakana. He is very destructive. Meliza A Martian from Mars. She is one of Sakana's best friends. She can control technology, shapeshift, shoot lasers, can melt,and she has telepathy and telekinesis. She is nerdy and considered gross by others. Dittie A female Splixson from Hathor (actually, from the Ambura system). She is originally from Omni-World. She was send from the Ambura system inside the Ultimatrix for training, just in case a female person gets the Ultimatrix someday.﻿ She can duplicate. She is very kind, but gets annoyed easily. Anguis A female Pharomarchian from Poseideia. She is very rich and very stupid. She can shoot sharp feathers, fly, breathe fire or ice, and constrict a person. D1 Roommates Papiro A Flatonian from Fibrus. He live in a unknown room. All the girls in the school love because of his "exotic skin colour" (plain white) and "muscular body" (flat body and thin arms), but he is just a peice of paper. He speaks with a spanish accent. He usually gets killed or hurt every episode because of his weaknesses, but he always returns (" Is he.. okay?" "Don't worry, he will return next episode" Peixes to Sakana, after Papiro's death in a trash can, Pilot). Cibus uses him sometimes as toilet paper, drawing paper, and he cuts him too sometimes, which is why Cibus always gets him killed. He is like Paperboy just with a moustache. Probus A Ro-Warasaur from a unknown planet. He is the school bully. He is very, VERY stupid and talks english badly. Peixes still doesn't know how he was accepted. Capulus A Efac El from Kuja. He is a exetremely hyperactive coffee addict. He LOVES coffee and wants everyone to drink it. He usually speaks very very fastly and very very long sentences that he usually slips out of the subject from. He first appeared in Awake All Night. Tertawa A Helosptran from Helosptra. He is kinda stupid and laughes at every joke, and annoys his friends with his very very annoying laugh. He is also very positive and always thinks on the good things. Academy staff People who work in the plumbers base. Magister Pupe A Drillsaura from no planet. He is the main magister for rooms D42 and D43. He can create earthquakes, he is super strong, and has a camo ability. He is mad when laughed on his name, saying mostly "It's pyoop, not poop!". He is a very strict teacher, he is quite bad to his students, but isn't that bad. D'aois A Negative Crystalsapien from Negative Morotesi. D'aois is the principal in the base. He he can control all elements (and absorb them). He also can regenerate. D'aois is senile, which means he forgets stuff often. He has hearing problems, and will fall asleep alot. He has a assistant, Kulta. D'aois is about 3000 years old, stated in "Babyfied". Kulta A Midasian from Midasia. Kulta is D'aois's assistant. Anything he touches turns into gold. Kulta looks nice, but he is very greedy and loves money and gold, even not accepting to sell the gold he creates for money ("Um, Kulta? You are a Midasian, can't you just sell your own gold?" "No, I can't. Leave my golden touch alone!" a unnamed student to Kulta after he announced they needed to sell cookies, Cookie Creatures). Auge A Opticoid from Sightra. Auge is the guard in the base. He can shoot lasers from his eyes. He will get mad on almost everything. He usualy sits in a room with screens around him that show the hallways. Nothing can escape his sight. Ms. Partikas A Cibusian from Veguiteatia. She cooks the food for everyone in the fourth floor. She has horrible food. She can blast caramel, ketchup and cheese, and she can eat anything. The only one to eat from her food is Cibus ("Food is anything I can put in my mouth" Cibus, about food, Pilot). Daynjar A Strahlung from Uran. He is the doctor, treating hurt patients. He can control any type of radiation: X-rays, Microwaves, gamma rays, and even light. Oddly, though being a doctor, he is always radioactive. He is a very good doctor, but due to his radioactivity (and name), many aliens are scared of him. His assistant nurse is Periculo. Periculo A Crystanite from Pyrotesi. He is Daynjar's assistant nurse, meanwhile just learning how to treat patients. He can shoot fire, regenerate, has energy absorption, and can shoot burning crystals. He knows absolutely nothing about any alien's body ("Open one of your mouthes." "But I have only one!" "Okay, then open your third eye" Periculo to Peixes, Pilot ), and like Daynjar, he is very dangerous. Villains Plumbers does not have many villains, except some episodes. Melvin Melvin is the school duck, who usually lived under the psychologist's table. He is an alien duck, who can hypnotize, and shoot lasers from his eyes. He can't hypnotize idiots of geniuses though. He was eventually eaten by Cibus. Once he took over the academy by hypnotizing everyone. Faul Faul is a evil Piscces Volann. He is inside a robotic suit that lets him breathe, but it always malfunctions, making him suffocate inside the suit. Faul has all Ripjaws's powers, and he can breathe over water and shoot lasers. He has a criminal record, and is usually laughed at by others to have a incredibly stupid name by others. He will appear in the season 1 finale as the main villain. Faul is confirmed to have ninja helpers. Sexiep Peixes's opposite. He is evil and hates fun. He is slow and gooey. He is exetremely weak, but he is mean. He is the main villain of the episode "Srebmulp". Subic Cibus's opposite. He is mean and very very smart. He is evil and hates fun. He can barf things out of stomach and he can absorb electricity. He is the second villain of the episode "Srebmulp". Computer Geek Computer Geek (real name: Sheldon Hodges) is a fusion of a human, and some weird commputer alien. He can control computers, shoot kilobytes (not a real weapon), connect to computers, show vids, basically a living computer. He usually has a mask, that hides his nerdy face. He is weak, but is great with computers. He is one of the enemies of the OOSAFEF. He is a total geek. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Plumbers Category:Plumbers (series)